El control
by Ayrton Scar
Summary: Dos rivales, un corazón. Cuando el código de honor es roto por la parte perdedora, la parte vencedora se ve obligada a seguir sus mismos pasos. (Serie de drabbles)
1. Chapter 0

Con el tiempo, literalmente, detenido, una figura se pasaba con gracia por cada uno de los hechos que habían dado inicio a aquel desastre, sorprendiéndose una vez más de ver lo egoístas que llegaban a ser los humanos con tal de cumplir algún deseo, o en este caso, un capricho.

Suspiró analizando las acciones de cada una de las partes, cuestionándose como fue posible que incluso sus hermanas participaran, ¿Lo habían encontrado divertido o fueron sobornadas?

Llegó hasta el final y observó la fría mirada de su compañera, sabiendo que enmendar aquello resultaría algo totalmente imposible, y todo gracias a que, a pesar de ser la guardiana del tiempo, no logró intervenir en el momento indicado.

No supo prevenir.


	2. Chapter 1

Kohinata Miku era una hermosa doncella que sin duda atrapaba la atención de cualquiera que tuviera la fortuna de conocerla, y es que esa belleza no se refería únicamente a lo físico, pues si bien la joven tenía un hermoso cabello azabache, unos deslumbrantes ojos verdes y unos rasgos bastante agraciados sobre su fina y tersa piel, la gran mayoría de quienes caían bajo su encanto, lo hacían específicamente de su sonrisa y esa calidez que desprendía, comparable a tener un pequeño trozo de sol, como decían otros.

Las peticiones de matrimonio iban y venían para una doncella como lo era ella, mas ésta siempre se negaba apelando por el derecho su libertad, argumentando que cuando esa persona especial apareciera sería ella misma quien se los hiciera saber.

Todos parecían comprender eso, y aceptarlo aún a pesar de su desacuerdo. Todos, excepto una persona, y no es como si la joven Tachibana Hibiki fuese una mala mujer, simplemente no sabía perder ni aceptar un "no" por respuesta.

—Creí que no estabas lista para compartir tu vida con alguien más—fueron sus palabras durante aquel baile en el que, inesperadamente, por la rotación de parejas, Hibiki y Miku bailaban únicamente con sus palmas unidas, de la única manera en un baile de parejas lo tenían permitido para la época en.

—Y sigo sin estarlo, no sé a qué viene ese reproche. —Contestó Miku de manera confundida a su amiga de la infancia, aquella con la que sus padres en un principio quisieron comprometerla, aquella que recientemente había sido rechazada, como todos, por la Kohinata.

Hibiki guardó silencio sabiamente, no queriendo admitir en voz alta que una foránea en un par de semanas logró algo que ella en todos sus años no pudo, despertar el interés de la cálida doncella.

Yukine Chris entró en la ecuación que Hibiki tanto deseaba y sin ser consciente de ello. Las sonrisas que intercambiaban cada vez que tenían contacto y aquel brillo que les rodeaba con la presencia de la otra hablaba demasiado, y aún si ninguna de las dos era consciente de lo que pasaba, el destino ya estaba escrito.

Había perdido, y eso no le agradaba para nada.

Ojo, tampoco era como si Chris fuese un ser despreciable o su más grande enemiga, simplemente se había robado el corazón de Miku, algo que le correspondía por derecho de antigüedad.

Y si no podría robarlo con su consentimiento, tendría que hacerlo aún sin él.

No podía perderla, definitivamente no podía.

* * *

_**Ya sé, ya sé... no acabo una historia y ya me metí en otra... y sí, el prólogo está re chico pero dejando el capítulo 1 también se compensa (?)**_

_**Como bien dice el summary esto es una serie de drabbles, la idea es publicar uno diario (ya tengo como media historia adelantada xD) pero solo por hoy hay publicación doble :v**_

_**Soy re buen sujeto (?)**_

_**La idea de que los caps sean cortos y dejar cosas ambiguas es con la intención de dejar misterio y dejar gran parte de la imaginación de la historia al lector, aunque me gustaría saber quien puede llegar a imaginar lo mismo que yo xD**_

_**Espero que estén pasando una buena noche y nos vemos hasta mañana n.n**_


	3. Chapter 2

_—Vuelvo y te repito, ¿Que gano yo cumpliendo tu capricho, mortal?_

Dos figuras se encontraban corriendo desesperadamente de las explosiones que recorrían por el lugar, el llanto histérico de una de las figuras era escuchado aún desde la distancia.

— ¡Déjame volver, por favor, Chris…!

— ¡Chris estará bien y no me perdonará si algo te llega a suceder! —Fue el grito que Hibiki dirigió a Miku mientras continuaban huyendo, alentando ligeramente el paso cuando sentían que no podían más.

Aquella noche, la cual iba a ser la más especial en la vida de la Kohinata, terminó siendo la más trágica de manera repentina.

Tal parecía que el Dios de la Guerra había decidido que reinaba mucho la paz, pues encomendó a sus sirvientes, los NOISE, a causar el caos después de tanto tiempo, en el momento justo en que pudiera dar el anuncio más grande de su vida.

Gritos por todas partes resonaban, mientras Chris le obligaba a escapar, hasta que, ayudada por Hibiki, fue capaz de hacerlo, pero aun así la albina no daba señales de presencia mientras el daño seguía incrementándose.

_—Mi alma será enteramente tuya cuando mi vida llegue a su fin._

Los brazos de la Tachibana rodearon a la Kohinata mientras ésta temblaba por los horrores que se habían desatado, con sus manos cubriendo los destrozos que podían escucharse por medio de alaridos y súplicas hasta que ésta finalmente cayó rendida ante el cansancio, tanto físico como emocional.

Una mirada culpable se posó en la rubia.

—Siento mucho causarte este dolor, pero no puedo perderte. —murmuró, perdiéndose está confesión en el silencio.

* * *

_**Y henos aquí con el segundo drabble de esta historia n.n**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, nos veremos mañana con el siguiente**_


	4. Chapter 3

— ¿En dónde estás? —Preguntó a la nada, rodeada únicamente de densa oscuridad— ¿Quién eres?

Los sueños, se podría decir, que era su único lugar libre, el único lugar en el que, a pesar de estar todo de cabeza, sentía que podía ser ella misma.

Abrió los ojos ante la molesta luz del sol, observando cómo un par de ojos ambarinos le veían con total atención y una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

—Hibiki, mi amado sol—Una sonrisa se curvó sobre sus labios.

—Miku, mi cálido hogar. —correspondió el gesto además de brindarle una caricia sobre sus cabellos, un gesto que adoraba en demasía, le hacía sentirse mimada de una buena manera.

Aquello era tan natural y extraño a la vez, era su prometida y se suponía que se amaban más que a nada para llegar a incluso formalizar ese compromiso, pero de alguna manera, algo en su interior, le gritaba que faltaba algo, una pieza demasiado importante.

El calor que le invadía durante su tacto no podía siquiera compararse con el que era causado en sus sueños.


	5. Chapter 4

Su agitado respirar llamó inmediatamente la atención de quien dormitaba a su lado. Exaltada, Chris trató de reincorporarse, pero el dolor que le recorría hasta la punta de las uñas de los pies le hizo notar que aquello no era una buena idea.

Nuevamente había tenido aquel horrendo sueño en el que la razón de su vida le abandonaba.

No podía evitar pensar que quizá era un mal presagio, después de todo, todo aquel que le amaba al final terminaba pereciendo, así era siempre.

—Respira hondo, así, relájate—Habló su cuidadora con paciencia—No te hace bien alterarte lo sabes.

—Necesito irme de aquí, tengo que encontrarla, ella me está esperando.

Ojos lavanda se vieron suplicantes, orbes jade se vieron tristes.

—Yukine Chris ha muerto para todo el mundo, no hay nada que puedas hacer, deberías resignarte y comenzar de cero nuevamente.

—No lo haré Kirika, ¿Estamos de acuerdo en eso? Tengo una razón especial por la cual vivir y no pienso renunciar a ella—Entonó con mortal seriedad.

_"Aquellos destinados a ser siempre volverán al punto de partida"_

Las palabras de su amada luna le recorrieron, un escalofrío se instaló en su columna, había hecho algo malo.

* * *

_**Jajaja, idiota de mí, iba a subir el capítulo de hoy y me doy cuenta de que nunca publiqué el capítulo de ayer.**_

_**Soy todo un caso xD**_

_**Ahora comienza lo bueno (?) ¡Que empiecen los putaz*s! **_

_**ewe**_

_**Espero les haya gustado, nos leemos mañana con el capítulo 5 :v**_


	6. Chapter 5

_—Puedo hacer que ella te ame, pero eso tiene un costo, ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?_

Su mano se aferró con fuerza a la de su amada prometida, dirigiendo una dura mirada hacia la albina frente a ellas, quien les miraba con el corazón destrozado una vez les vio besarse. Hibiki admitiría que fue algo intencional, tras sentir la presencia de quien supuestamente no debería volver a toparse con ellas mientras estuvieran con vida.

Chris por otro lado, no comprendía que pasaba, porque Miku compartía un beso con alguien que se suponía que no amaba. Luchaba porque sus lágrimas no salieran, los labios que alguna vez besó con tanta devoción fueron profanados con rudeza por quien anteriormente no era más que una amiga, sintiéndose traicionada tanto por su amada como por la Tachibana.

— ¿Porque me has mentido? —Porque para compartir tal contacto con tanta naturalidad, en los meses que estuvo confinada en cama, evidentemente tuvo que haberlo antes del sabotaje en el que anunciarían como su desconocido romance sería ahora un público matrimonio.

Ojos verdes se vieron tristes y compasivos.

—Lo siento, pero mi amor siempre ha pertenecido a esta persona y nuestras vidas serán unidas dentro de poco. —Miku miró con ilusión su diestra, en dónde Chris se percató de que la azabache seguía portando la sortija que le obsequió en antaño junto con una alianza de compromiso.

Su mirada comenzó a transitar lentamente de desamparo a coraje.

Sus lágrimas cayeron en un sentimiento de impotencia.

—Tu lugar no es aquí, así que fuera. —Dijo Hibiki con cierta superioridad.

—Mi lugar siempre ha estado junto a Hibiki, lamento que haya tenido que viajar en balde, señorita.

Chris se lanzó sobre Hibiki, quien rápidamente apartó a Miku, mientras escuchaba insultos hacia su aparente cobardía.

¿Miku no sabía quién era, y de un día para otro ya estaba incluso comprometida con Hibiki?

Eso no era cosa más que de algún hechizo, y Miku lo comprobaría cuando su mano apenas rozará directamente la piel de Chris.

Esa calidez que estaba en sus sueños, nuevamente había vuelto.

_—Nunca debes dejar que el amor verdadero de tu enamorada la llegue a tocar, o la poción sobre ella quedará anulada_

* * *

_**¡Chan chan chaaaaaan!**_

_**¡QUE SE ARMEN LOS PUTAZOOOOOOS! Literalmente, Chris no se contuvo nada por lo que pudimos leer xD**_

_**Poco a poco se irán aclarando las cosas y en el capítulo siguiente veremos la respuesta de Chris**_

* * *

_**PD. Se me iba, muchas gracias a Karnash por comentar el drabble anterior, este número cinco va dedicado a vos n.n**_


	7. Chapter 6

Buscó a la rubia que le cuidaba, quien siempre buscaba hacerla desistir de regresar con su amada.

¡Ella lo sabía!

Tuvieron que llegar otras personas para separarla de Hibiki, aprovechando las heridas todavía no sanadas para someterla y obligarla a irse.

La mirada de su amada Miku volvió a ser aquella de brillante jade que recordaba, solo por aquellos instantes en los que le tocó para separarle de aquella traidora de Tachibana.

Cómo la detestaba en esos momentos, eso ya era caer demasiado bajo, ¿Qué clase de embrujo le había hecho? ¿Cómo revertirlo?

— ¡KIRIKA! —por más que gritó, destrozándose la garganta, nadie se apareció por la cabaña en respuesta, ni por lo que quedaba de día, ni por la noche ni en el transcurso de los días siguientes.

Había sido dejada a su suerte, una vez más.

No la perdería.

Sobre su putrefacto y tieso cadáver.

En vida podría aceptar cualquier desenlace siempre y cuando fuera obtenido de buena manera, desapareciendo con orgullo aún en su derrota. Pero tratándose de una trampa, ella lucharía hasta el final.

Así de inmensa era su prueba de amor.

La liberaría, y todo volvería a ser como debió haber sido desde el principio.

No las iban a separar.

Al demonio con el precio que tuviera que pagar.

* * *

**_Por poco y se quedan sin episodio hoy xD Se suspendieron mis clases hoy y me puse a avanzar otras cosas que tenia pedientes, justo voy terminando y me pregunté "¿actualicé el control?" Revisé y vi que no._**

**_El siguiente capítulo me gusta, no sé porque, pero como que me agrada más la Hibiki de este fic que la original (a de ser porque esta no se anda con mamadas) :v_**

**_En fin muchas gracias por leer, pasen linda noche, nos leeremos mañana con el siguiente episodio uwu_**


	8. Chapter 7

Tres.

Tres suspiros iban durante esa noche ya.

Mientras que su amado rayo de sol observaba la luna como acostumbraba, se notaba distinta, ida.

Cuatro.

Oficialmente ya eran cuatro los suspiros llenos de incertidumbre.

Ella no había querido matar a nadie, fue por esto que simplemente buscó sacar a Chris de sus vidas, a pesar de que lo ideal era que pereciera.

Había engañado al ciervo de la diosa de las pociones, no solo para conseguir un mapa a su ubicación, sino también para que hiciera a la Yukine desistir.

Ella era buena e ingenua, no mataría a la albina, pero seguiría su instrucción de alguna manera, a menos de que ese amor que juraba tenerle a su luna no fuera tan real como proclamaba.

Dioses, ¿Desde cuándo era tan manipuladora?

— ¿Sucede algo? Te has visto muy pensativa—Preguntó cuidadosamente, rodeando a la azabache en un abrazo trasero, apoyándose contra su espalda y dejando reposar su barbilla sobre su hombro, lista para analizar cualquier respuesta que la Kohinata le diera.

—Esa chica que te atacó hace unos días...

— ¿Sí?

— ¿No la habré conocido antes?

—Con que eso era...

—Para poder entrar acá tuvo que tener la autorización de los hombres de mi padre, e incluso muchos dudaron en separarla de ti.

Miku se reservó decir algo acerca de la calidez

Hibiki, sin embargo, estaba bastante consciente de lo que pasaba con ella en su interior.

Miró el guante a medios dedos blanco que cubría su mano derecha, recordando de nueva cuenta que allí se escondía el estigma de su sacrificio.

* * *

_**Me estoy muriendo de sueño... espero mañana ser un hombre más lúcido, sino estaré en serios problemas (?)**_

_**Cada vez se sabe más y en el siguiente capítulo, Chris empezará su travesía ewe**_

_**Nos leemos mañana, que tengan bonita noche n.n**_


	9. Chapter 8

Se apoyó sobre sus rodillas, recuperando apenas el aliento, nunca había sido muy buena en eso de correr, pero cuando aquellas cosas raras comenzaron a perseguirla, no le había quedado otra opción.

Afortunadamente ya las había perdido.

Había acudido a una sacerdotisa que varios decían que había perdido la cordura, Chris, hasta que se vio obligada a visitarla, entendió que realmente no estaba loca, sino herida a un nivel extremadamente profundo.

Se había enamorado de un dios y este dios le correspondió, pero el rey del Olimpo los separó y se llevó al fruto concebido de ese amor, un semidios que hicieron pasar por dios y ahora se encargaba de crear pociones. Una "diosa" que acarrearía la misma maldición de sus padres, pues según pudo escuchar, su cierva y ella estaban enamoradas, pero tenían prohibido pasar esas barreras si no querían enfrentarse a un dictamen peor al que habían pasado Finè y Enki.

Sin realmente muchas opciones, Chris le contó del engaño del que había sido víctima y su intención de buscar a esa "princesa lunar" capaz de ofrecer una solución, una salvación para su cálido rayo de sol.

Finè aceptó, conmovida, y le dibujó el camino que debería seguir para visitar a su hija.

Finè nunca le dijo que debería bajar hasta las profundidades del Inframundo.

Y hela allí.

Enfrentándose a las diversas criaturas prácticamente cada cinco minutos.

—Cuando regrese me encargaré de matar a esa idiota—Jadeó sin realmente una sería intención homicida, seguía molesta (muy molesta) con la Tachibana, pero no llenaría su corazón de odio.

Le daría su buena tanda, eso sí.

Por idiota.

* * *

_**Chris es un amor (?)**_

_**Un poco más temprano comparado con el día de ayer, pero bueno.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado este cap también n.n**_


	10. Chapter 9

Exclamó a forma de dolor una vez sintió las espinas clavarse en su piel y rasgarla.

Obviamente sangre brotó de las heridas abiertas, y apenas hizo lo necesario para cubrirlas y finalmente salir de aquel sendero espinoso.

A unos cuantos pasos de ella se encontraba una enorme puerta como el único camino a seguir, pues a sus alrededores solo había lava.

Pasó el umbral y entonces vino la oscuridad.

Aquello era una tortura, avanzando a ciegas, solo escuchaba súplicas de ayuda, y siguiendo las instrucciones que le habían dado, debía seguirlas, no solo mostraría su valentía, sino que igualmente encontraría la salida de aquel lugar.

Si era sincera, aquello estaba a punto de llevarle por la locura.

No sentía el pasar el tiempo, solo escuchaba súplicas y no sabía cuándo faltaba para terminar.

Para su sorpresa, descubrió que no habían pasado más que unos segundos, lo supo gracias al cuervo que se estaba preparando para volar en el mismo lugar y con la misma posición, tanto del ave como de los sonidos exteriores.

¿Cómo era aquello posible?

El estado de cansancio, sed y hambre de su cuerpo dictaba que estuvo al menos veinticuatro horas allí dentro.

Eso le sorprendió, pero lo dejó a los trucos del Inframundo, dónde realmente no existe algo como el tiempo.

Y finalmente estaba allí, a unos cuantos pasos de lograr su objetivo.

Casi podía sentir el final de su aventura.

Y cuando eso pasase, se haría con el control.


	11. Chapter 10

Sus dientes rechinaron por la fuerza con la que apretaba su mandíbula. Su contraria la veía con cautela y preocupación, consciente de que dejándose ver había cometido un error garrafal.

—Ya lo entiendo, al fin lo entiendo.

Pasó saliva con dificultad, con una mirada rosada y una lavanda fijas en ella.

El coraje de la albina hacia su persona era bastante evidente, afortunadamente tenía a su amada luna como escudo, pero si la lograban enojar a ella también, entonces lo que le aguardaría a solas sería aún peor.

Kirika era el ciervo obediente de a quien apodaban como la Diosa Lunar.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, mortal? —Preguntó la azabache con calma, observando fríamente a Chris, quien seguía mirando con molestia a la rubia a su lado.

—Eres la hija de Finè, ¿Verdad? ¿La diosa encargada de las pociones? —Cuestionó recibiendo una mirada asombrada de la Akatsuki.

— ¿Mi madre te dijo cómo llegar hasta mí? —Chris asintió, sus ojos rosados se clavaron en su ciervo por un momento antes de volver con la albina. —Debo suponer que has tocado su corazón.

—Así es. Estoy desesperada.

—Eso puedo verlo.

El silencio reinó, las presentes en el lugar solo intercambiaban miradas entre ellas.

—Seamos directas. Sé que vienes a pedir mi ayuda, ¿Qué estás dispuesta a dar a cambio?

—Lo que sea que me pidas.

* * *

_**¡Se prendió esta mierda!**_

_**Jajaja, perdonen que ayer no les actualicé, pero la verdad si tenía bastante tarea xD**_

_**Nos leemos mañana con el siguiente episodio de El Control... en donde habrá una revelación acerca de Hibiki :v**_


	12. Chapter 11

—No quieres hacer esto—Dijo Kirika posándose frente a Chris, quien estaba por caminar a la mano extendida de Shirabe, que tenía un pequeño frasco con un líquido morado en la misma.

— ¿Qué sabes tú de lo que realmente quiero, traidora? —Reprochó.

—Las cosas no son tan sencillas como crees, no funcionará de la manera en que quieres.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de ello?

Ojos verdes miraron a su diosa, quien seguía apacible.

Apretó los ojos y suspiró apartándose de su camino.

—No podrás decir que no intenté advertirte.

Chris le miró con escepticismo y tomó lo que la azabache le ofrecía.

Mientras lo hacía, una marca comenzó a pintarse en su mano. Ojos lavanda observaron la figura tan bien definida y de diversos colores.

Rodeado por un triángulo negro, se sobreponía al centro un ojo con pestañas bastante detalladas y la pupila dividida en con distintos colores que iban del azul al morado, verde y blanco, rodeado por un contorno negro, dejando ver entre el espacio en blanco del triángulo y el ojo escamas de reptil de un tenue amarillo.

—El ojo del infortunio será parte de ti por el resto de tu vida, es la marca de tu egoísmo. —Dijo Shirabe con voz monótona, ante la inspección de la albina sobre la marca, quien negó con la cabeza.

—Esta será la prueba de los sacrificios que he hecho por mí amor.

Lo que la Yukine desconocía, es que anteriormente otra persona ya había acudido a la diosa lunar buscando exactamente la misma ayuda.

* * *

_**CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAN!**_

_**Creo que es obvio quien fue esa persona, pero por si no ¡Fue Hibiki!**_

_**La historia esta por llegar a su conclusión, veremos que aguarda el destino de este fic uwu**_


	13. Chapter 12

La maldición del mal augurio en realidad le importó tres hectáreas de guayaba rosa. Lo mejor de la vida no venía si no se pagaba por ello.

Lo complicado era lograr alguna manera de que Miku lo tomara, y, sobre todo, buscar alguna manera de que no se quitara el anillo que sabía que Chris le había regalado.

El hechizo era uno de tipo engañoso, distorsionaba la imagen del amor que tuviera el afectado en caso de ya contar con alguien, esto obligaba al egoísta humano vivir bajo la sombra de alguien más, por lo que el afectado debía usar a todo momento algo obsequiado por su amor verdadero, ya que el recuerdo de la persona quedaría encerrado en dicho objeto y los sentimientos se re direccionarían al egoísta.

Por esto mismo, si la persona amada tocaba al afectado por unos momentos, el hechizo se anulaba por esos instantes; y no solo eso, si el objeto obsequiado era destruido, el hechizo quedaba totalmente anulado.

_"Si no quieres que tu rival interfiera, deberás matarlo"_ le dijo la diosa lunar en un tono monótono cuando preguntó alguna manera de evitar que se revirtiera el hechizo, sabiendo que Chris no renunciaría fácilmente a su cálido rayo de sol.

Claramente a Shirabe no le interesaban las riñas entre los humanos, y su empatía con los mismos era prácticamente nula.

Hibiki no quería matar, eso era llegar demasiado lejos y Chris no merecía algo así.

Aparentemente en su conciencia sentía que no merecía la muerte, pero sí que le arrebataran a su amor

Aparentemente su pensamiento fue _"la superará"_ cuando debió haber sido al revés.

Quien debió superar su amor no correspondido era ella.

* * *

_**Perdonen que me haya desaparecido por varios días, es como la maldición del escritor, justo cuando estás por terminar una historia de todo te pasa, en este caso se llama temporada de evaluaciones y preparaciones para el proyecto final de la materia más complicada del cuatrimestre :v**_

_**Por este motivo, he tenido que quitar lo de "diarios", porque ya no es diarios, jaja.**_

_**¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Que creen que sucederá? ¿Cómo terminará este experimento?**_

_**Pos a saber**_

_**Sin más que decir más que desearles buena tarde, me despido... por ahora ewe**_


	14. Chapter 13

¿Cómo ayudar a alguien que no quiere ser ayudado?

¿Cómo acercarte a alguien que está siendo alejado?

El camino de vuelta había sido tan largo como el de venida, pero al menos este se sentía menos pesado.

Fueron cinco días los que pasaron antes de que finalmente estuviera de vuelta, enfrentándose entonces a la duda de cómo hacer lo que Shirabe le instruyó.

Gracias a su última aparición, tenía la entrada prohibida al recinto Kohinata… aunque, por otro lado, no es como si fuera la primera vez que tuviera que colarse.

Eso era un juego de niños a esas alturas.

Si su memoria no estaba mal, Miku continuaba usando el anillo que le regaló, por lo que si lo usaba mientras ingería la pócima, debería revertirse, ¿No?

— ¿Qué hace usted aquí? —Cuestionó su cálido rayo de sol, viéndose inusualmente tranquila para tener a una aparente desconocida en su habitación.

Chris quiso convencerse de que había una parte de la Kohinata que sabía quién era.

—Necesitaba hablar contigo, y por mi anterior comportamiento tengo prohibida la entrada.

—No sé qué esperaba después de atacar a mi prometida.

Reprimió el coraje que aquello le causaba y decidió mantenerse tranquila.

—Le pido una disculpa por ello.

—No es conmigo quien debe disculparse.

Aquella frase de Miku la dejó en jaque. Sin embargo, Miku pareció percatarse de algo, y le hizo la misma pregunta que Hibiki esquivó con maestría.

— ¿Nos conocemos?

Chris sonrió con melancolía.

—Solíamos hacerlo.

* * *

_**Estamos tan cerca del final que casi puedo saborearlo (?)**_

_**El que entendió, entendió. Las cosas como son xD**_

**_Hagan sus apuestas, ¿cómo creen que terminará todo?_**


End file.
